


The Princesses and Their Knights

by taffee23



Series: My Good Knight [1]
Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, all parties are idiots, sort of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Introducing my oc Ivette Darley!! This goes out to the discord chat!! Bean, Pen, Ivette, and Edgar (you all remember him, right?) go on an adventure.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment), Edgar the Fearless/OC
Series: My Good Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693750
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Stitching Up a Gown

Dreamland was a nice kingdom or at least it mostly was, Ivette thought. She had been working in the castle as a seamstress. She was gazing out the window in the seamstress room, dreaming about how her life used to be. She deeply missed how her life used to be, the very thought brought tears to her eyes. She quickly calmed down and went back to sewing Princess Tiabeanie’s wedding gown. She had to calm down, Princess Tiabeanie’s second wedding was tomorrow and she and the other seamstresses still had to finish the skirt. 

Sir Edgar was on the other side of the castle being prepped for Princess Tiabeanie’s second wedding. Sir Pendergast was giving them orders on how they would keep Princess Tiabeanie in the church long enough for her and Merkimer to say I do. 

Once the wedding gown was stitched together, Ivette took the gown up to Tiabeanie. Ivette bowed when Bunty let her in.

“Do I really need to wear this?” Tiabeanie asked.

“Yes, Princess, it is your weddin’ day, after all,” Bunty said. Tiabeanie looked at Ivette and they shared a sympathetic look. Ivette understood what feelings were rummaging around in Tiabeanie. Butny helped Tiabeanie get into her undergarments before Ivette helped with the gown. 

“So, Ivette, anything new?” Tiabeanie asked. Ivette was making sure all the stitches were holding and that the gown still fit her well. Ivette thought it was a shame that such a pretty gown got torn up. She also thought it was a shame that it was used for a wedding that Tiabeanie didn’t want.

“No, Princess,” Ivette replied. 

“It’s Bean. We’re friends, right?” Bean asked. Ivette and Bean had become friends over time. Ivette had only been at the castle for a year and Bean swore she knew her. 

“Yes, Prin- Bean,” Ivette corrected herself with a smile. Bean smiled back. 

“Will you be at the wedding?” Bean asked.

“Yes, I will be,” Ivette replied. 

Some time passed and it was time for Bean’s second wedding. The wedding did not go as planned, Merkimer turned into a pig while walking down the aisle and then the two Kings got into a fight. Bean managed to escape onto a little balcony in the chapel and drink with her cat and the Elf. Ivette noticed Bean up there and kept to herself, she was then off to find her knight. 

Ivette found her knight, Sir Edgar, just outside the chapel and quickly made her way over to him. He had his helmet off and she snuck up behind him before putting her hands over his eyes. He was a little taller than her, making it a little difficult to cover his eyes.

“Guess who,” she whispered with a grin.

“Ivette, you know I’m in uniform,” he said before spinning around to see her. Her hands dropped at her sides.

“How did you know it was me?” She asked.

“You’re the only one who does it,” he said, “and you’re pretty terrible at sneaking up on people.”

“Alright, you got me there,” she said, “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Always,” he replied.

Later on, Ivette was waiting outside the knight’s quarters for Edgar. She held a basket with food in it, they were going on a picnic. It was a tradition between them, when the weather was nice they would go out for picnic and reminisce about the old times. It made her happy and she loved spending time with Edgar. He was the one person that she knew and could go to for anything.

“Ivette?” Pendergast asked when he saw her.

“Sir Pendergast!” Ivette stood up from leaning against the wall.

“It’s alright,” he then looked around her, “waiting on Sir Edgar?”

“Yes,” she replied with a smile. Edgar, now out of armor and in civilian clothing, then came out of the knights quarters.

“Well,” Pendergast said, noticing Edgar, “you two enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you, Sir Pendergast,” Ivette said before he walked away. 

“Well, shall we be off?” Edgar asked, offering his arm for her.

“Yes,” she said, taking his arm in her hand. 

They then made their way to the fields outside of the kingdom and set up their picnic on a hill that had a wonderful view of the ocean. They talked about their days and how crazy this whole marrying off Bean was. Neither of them really agreed with it seeing as they both believed in marrying for love. She messed with her blonde braided hair as they spoke. He had developed feelings for her back when they were on the run together. He loved how positive she stayed even if her life was at risk. He wanted to be with her but now was not the time. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to go back?” She asked distantly.

“Maybe someday,” he replied.

“Do you miss it?” She asked, looking into his blue eyes. 

“Every day, as I’m sure you do as well,” he said to her gently. 

She started to tear up and Edgar pulled her into his arms and held her close. After a moment, they adjusted so that they could both watch the sunset, both dreaming of a better life.


	2. Body Talks

Bean was walking through the castle, looking for the seamstress room. It was the end of the day and she wanted to go drinking. She also wanted a drinking buddy. Elfo and Luci were great but she wanted someone she could relate to. She then arrived in the seamstress room and spotted Ivette. 

“Ivette!” Bean called with a wave. Ivette looked in Bean’s direction and waved before walking over.

“I’m just finishing up, is there something you needed?” Ivette asked as she flattened out her blue skirt. The skirt itself was blue lace over blue solid fabric. It was a skirt that Ivette had made herself.

“A drinking buddy,” Bean replied, “that is, do you want to grab a drink with me?”

“Yeah, I would love to!” Ivette replied. She put the rest of her supplies away before heading off to the tavern with Bean.

When they arrived at the tavern, they got a table and ordered their first round of drinks. Bean was talking about how she didn’t want to get married and about her new friends. 

“I just thought that I would get married because I was in love or drunk or both,” Bean said before taking a drink.

“Is there anyone that you love at the moment?” Ivette asked. 

“Maybe,” Bean smiled.

“Oh?” Ivette grinned, “Do I know this person?”

“Maybe,” Bean repeated with the same smile. Ivette adjusted in her seat and leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table and hands under her chin. Bean copied her movements.

“Tell me, who is it?” Ivette asked. 

“Only if you tell me who you love,” Bean said. 

“Oh, you’re a tough one, but deal,” Ivette replied, “You first.”

“Okay, okay, you promise not to tell anyone?” Bean asked with a slight plea of her eyes.

“Of course we are friends, aren’t we?” Ivette replied.

Bean moved her chair around and next to Ivette then whispered in her friend’s ear, “Pendergast.”

“Really?” Ivette grinned, “You two would be so cute together.”

“Thank you,” Bean said, “Who’s yours?”

“It’s Sir Edgar,” Ivette replied sheepishly.

“Aw, that’s cute!” Bean told her, “Wait didn’t you two arrive at the castle together?”

“Yes, we did,” Ivette said.

“Tell me more,” Bean said.

“Only after a few more rounds, Bean,” Ivette said. 

“Alright, drinks on Zog!” Bean replied as they clinked their mugs.

The night went on and the two women were heavily drunk. They were giggling and talking about their knights. Ivette still had yet to reveal anything about her past to Bean and she didn’t plan on it. Then, a song they both knew came on and they sang loudly along. They sang poorly but with a lot of enthusiasm, which really didn’t make up for the lack of skill. Then, they saw their knights walk into the tavern. 

Ivette leaned over to Bean and whispered in her ear between giggles, “We should...we should have them drink with us.”

“Yes!” Bean whispered back.

“Edgar!” Ivette called out. Edgar looked in her direction and smiled. She gestured for him and Pendergast to come over. 

Bean then leaned in and whispered to Ivette, “Let’s see who can make their guy blush first.”

“Let’s do it, what’s the wager?” Ivette whispered back.

The two knights then shared a look. They knew the girls were up to something.

“What could they be up to?” Pendergast mentioned to Edgar.

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good,” Edgar replied. 

The knights then sat across from the girls and ordered another round of drinks. Bean then ordered ice pops for the table as well. Ice pops were frozen fruit juices with alcohol. When the ice pops arrived the girls went to work. They licked and sucked the ice pops in such a way that would make any virgin blush but not their knights. No, they were doing a great job at hiding how they felt about this. In fact, they distracted themselves by talking about their day and other knightley things that the girls didn’t really care for. Bean and Ivette shared a look. They had to up their game and they knew this. Bean then got a wicked idea. She leaned over to Ivette.

“I have an idea,” Bean whispered to Ivette’s ear, “let’s do body shots. I’ll do one off of you if you do one off of me.”

“Deal,” Ivette whispered back. 

“I’ll be right back,” Bean said before heading over to the bar to get all the things needed for multiple body shots. She then came back and set the tray on the table. The knights shared a look. 

“What are you planning, Princess?” Pendergast asked.

“You’ll see,” Bean replied. She then sat down and patted her lap, “Come on over, Ivette.”

Ivette smiled and then went to sit in Bean’s lap. This just raised more questions for the knights. Bean then put some salt on Ivette’s neck and a lime wedge in the blonde’s mouth. Bean licked the salt off of Ivette’s neck slow enough to put on a scene and then took the shot of tequila. She then slowly sucked out all the lime juice out of the wedge. When she pulled away, she took the lime wedge with her then set it down on the table. They both looked at their knights who were now watching each with a slack jaw and a little red in the face. Neither of them would admit it out loud, but they were also turned on at this.

“Should we do another?” Bean asked devilishly as her hands rested on Ivette’s hips naturally. 

“I think we should,” Ivette said in the same tone, “how about I do one off of you?”

“Great idea,” Bean replied. 

They then moved to the empty seat, Bean now in Ivette’s lap. Ivette then took some salt and put it on Bean’s neck and set a lime wedge in Bean’s mouth. She then licked the salt off of Bean at the same pace Bean did before taking the shot of tequila and then finally doing the exact same thing Bean did with the lime wedge. She pulled away with the lime wedge too and set it on the table. They looked at their knights again. They were both more red in the face and still just as slack jawed. 

“I think we should bring them in on the fun too,” Ivette said. Luckily, Bean grabbed ten in total shots for this. 

“I agree!” Bean replied. 

“No, it’s alright-” Pendergast started. 

“We’re good,” Edgar finished.

“Nonsense,” Ivette said.

Bean got off of Ivette and they moved to sit on their respective knight’s lap. Bean with Pendergast and Ivette with Edgar. The girls moved in sync as they put the salt on their knights’ neck and lime wedge in their mouths. They continued to move in sync as they licked the salt off their necks. Each knight felt their breath hitch in their throat at the sudden contact. The girls then took their shots and then sucked the juice out of the lime wedge at an almost painfully slow pace. When they pulled away, they not only took the lime wedges with them but also left their respective knight all flustered. 

“Bean,” Pendergast said loud enough for only her to hear, “shall we take this somewhere else?”

“I like your thinking, my place?” Bean replied at the same volume. Bean then made sure that these drinks were actually on Zog and left with her knight. Ivette and Edgar noticed them leave and shared a look.

“I guess-” Ivette started but was cut off by him kissing her. She then quickly kissed him back, her hands tangled into his short hair. He pulled her closer to him as best he could. He wanted to feel all of her and he wanted her tonight.


	3. Flowers

Unfortunately, nothing happened between Ivette and Edgar the previous night. See, the barkeep had kicked them out and that just ruined the whole mood. Then, Edgar got in his head if what he was doing was right and he backed out. However, he did walk Ivette to her little house that was near the castle. He kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight. Ivette closed her eyes at his touch and missed it when he pulled away. She went inside her little home and went to her bedroom to change into her nightgown. She then crawled into bed and went to sleep, wishing that she could kiss Edgar again. She loved him and also hoped this was the tipping point for them to start courting at least.

The next day, Edgar was still flustered and confused. He knew he loved Ivette but he also knew that last night was just because they were all drinking. She would never do what she did sober, especially kiss him. He had been making his way to change into armor for the day when he saw Bean sneak out of Pendergast’s quarters. His brows furrowed and then they locked eyes.

“Edgar!” Bean said, “What are you doing here?” 

“Going to get ready for work,” he replied, “what are you doing here? Did you and Pendergast-?”

“What? No,” she said uneasy, “We didn’t have sex, we only made out before passing out.”

“Alright,” he replied, backing off. 

“What about you and Ivette?” Bean asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “Did you two get it on?”

“We only kissed back at the tavern,” he replied.

“That’s it?”

“You and her are both ladies and deserve so much better than a one nightstand,” he said.

“But Pen-”

“He feels the same,” Edgar gave her a small smile, “I know we don’t know each other very well but trust me on this.”

“Alright, no point in arguing with Pen’s friend.” Bean replied, “Are you going to take Ivette on an actual date? We could double date, if you want.”

“That’s a great idea,” Edgar then realized he was now running behind, “I must be off before Pendergast gets up, goodbye.”

“Okay, bye,” Bean replied and then was off to her tower.

Later on during the day, Ivette had decided to take a break and stroll through the castle. She was hoping to run into Edgar. She wanted to speak to him about the previous night and that kiss they shared. Ever since she first saw Edgar, she was attracted to him and quickly she developed feelings. She never acted on them before due to their situation but now, it was different and she could act on her feelings. She was so happy she did, too, sort of. He kissed her and even though not much happened after said kiss, she was all aflutter. She then bumped into Bean. 

“Ivette, hey!” Bean smiled.

“Hey, Bean,” Ivette smiled back.

“So, how did it go last night?” Bean wiggled her eyebrows.

“We only kissed, nothing else,” Ivette replied, “what about you?”

“We made out and then passed out,” Bean replied. Ivette then saw Edgar and waved. Bean looked at him too and waved him over. Edgar didn’t walk over to them, no, he booked it in the opposite direction. 

“That’s strange,” Bean said. 

“Yeah, maybe he has a meeting?” Ivette replied. 

“Most likely, Pen really does like his meetings,” Bean said, “Are you busy at the moment?”

“Well, I do have to get back to work. Walk with me there?” Ivette asked.

“Sure!” Bean smiled back. 

Meanwhile, Edgar had made his way back to the training yard and met up with Pendergast. Pendergast then gave him orders to train. With every hit, he distracted himself from his feelings for Ivette. He pushed those feelings deep down and locked them up. He would never let his feelings get in the way, he was her protector and he would remain that. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Ivette was stitching up a dress for Queen Oona. The Queen had wanted a new dress and the seamstresses obliged. It was an intricate dress, it was mostly embroidery on the train of the dress. That was going to take the longest and Ivette hoped she would be tasked with most of it. She enjoyed embroidery, it was calming and repetitive. She always felt that she thought more clearly when she was busy doing an activity like that. She was currently thinking about Edgar and the way he kissed her. She even dreamt about it, too. His touch sent fire through her veins and that same fire had yet to be extinguished. 

A few hours later, Ivette had finished her day and was off to the fields to pick flowers for her little home. Her current flowers were close to their end and she wanted new ones. Before she could make it to the fields, she ran into Pendergast.

“Sir Pendergast, hello,” Ivette smiled.

“Hello, Ivette,” Pendergast greeted back.

“Have you seen Sir Edgar? He ran off earlier,” she asked as she gripped the basket tightly in her hands. 

“I did see him in training today, he must’ve been busy earlier,” Pendergast responded.

“Oh, well if you see him tell him I’m in the fields,” she replied. 

“I- alright,” Pendergast responded before walking away. Ivette then made her way out of the castle and to the fields to pick flowers.

Ivette had picked white, pink, and yellow flowers. She only picked those colors to keep her bouquet in the same color scheme. She sang a little tune to herself as she picked the flowers and smelling each one and its sweet scent.

“Picking out the best ones?” Edgar said, startling her a bit. She turned and looked at him. He was out of his armor and in normal civilian clothes. 

“Of course, only the best,” she smiled, “Want to help?”

“Oh, I don’t know if I can pick the best flowers for you,” he replied with a smile.

“I’m sure you will,” she continued to smile. 

He then offered to hold the basket of flowers for her and she handed it to him. He watched her as he helped pick the flowers. She had started to sing again as they continued to get flowers. After a moment, she felt him staring and stood inches in front of him.

“Why are you staring?” She asked, unaware of how close she was to him. Both of them were glancing at the other’s lips but unaware that they were doing so. 

“I was just in thought,” he said.

“What were you thinking of?” She replied.

“Oh, things,” he said. They both were slowly leaning in, just a little bit more and they would be kissing again. Edgar suddenly stepped back and Ivette’s brows furrowed.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, concerned.

“Yes, I- uh- I must be going,” he said, then handing her the basket and left. 

Ivette sighed and wondered what was going on in his head. She wanted to know why he kept leaving. Was it because they kissed?


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Hanmer is an OC from Cyntax_Error's fic Strange Fortune and you should read it!!

It had been a few days and Edgar was still avoiding Ivette. He would talk to her for a bit but the second they got close, he made up an excuse to leave. Ivette was tired of it and had decided to talk to him. So, at the end of the day, she went to go get him. She found him in his civilian clothes and walking out of the shower room. He was talking to another knight, who was also in civilian clothes, that she hadn’t really seen. She then walked up to the two knights.

“Ivette?” Edgar said when she was in front of them.

“I need to speak with you, Edgar,” she replied.

“Ivette, what a pretty name, for a pretty woman,” the knight she hadn’t really seen said before taking her hand in his. He was an older man, maybe in his forties, had dark hair, and had a very bushy moustache with eyebrows to match. He also had a bit of a belly but his arms were very muscular. He continued to speak when Ivette didn’t, “I am Sir Hanmer.”

“A pleasure,” Ivette replied with a hint of awkwardness. Sir Hanmer then kissed her knuckles and she held back a grimace. Edgar did grimace when Hanmer wasn’t looking and then gave a tight smile when Hanmer did look. 

“The pleasure is all mine-” Hanmer started as he let go of Ivette’s hand.

“You needed to speak with me?” Edgar interrupted.

“Yes, privately,” Ivette responded. 

Hanmer looked between the two, “I must be off, then. Goodbye.”

Once Hanmer was gone, Ivette dragged Edgar over to a wall far away from where they once were. She glanced around for anyone else and once the coast was clear, she let out a breath.

“Is everything alright?” Edgar asked.

“No,” she responded, “you keep avoiding me most days and I want to know why. Is it because we kissed?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy. Tiabeanie has been going on a lot of reckless adventures and Pendergast has been on us about it,” Edgar lied. Well, it wasn’t a full lie, Bean really had been on a lot of reckless adventures with Luci and Elfo but they weren’t the reason Edgar was avoiding Ivette. He was avoiding her because of his feelings. No matter how tightly he packed them, they always managed to spring out of the little box he put them in. 

“Oh,” she replied, her voice small. 

She felt stupid for asking now. She should’ve known it was because of Bean’s recklessness. She was looking down at the ground when he took her chin in his thumb and index finger, causing her to look at him. She stole a glance at his lips, hoping he would kiss her. He did slowly lean in and her heart started pounding in her chest. Then, it hit her. This was Edgar, her knight, her friend, and the only person that knew who she really was. She then thought that if this continued, she would risk their friendship and she couldn’t have that. She valued him and his friendship so much. She then backed away.

“I’m sorry, I still have work to do, Oona’s new gown and all,” she told him before she quickly walked away. 

Edgar stood there in shock and confusion. He thought he read the situation correctly. He then decided to head back to his little sleeping arrangement and read his book. Even though he did more thinking than reading.

Meanwhile, Bean and Pen were walking through the castle and flirting. Pendergast had decided that he would ask Bean if she wanted to court with him. They had then made their way out to the castle gardens right as the sun was setting. 

“So, Bean,” Pendergast said, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Which is?” Bean replied as they sat down to watch the sunset under a tree. 

“I wanted to ask you if you’d want to be courting with me?” He asked a little awkwardly.

“Are you asking to be my boyfriend?” Bean said and looked at him.

“I, uh, yes, I am,” he responded.

“Then, yes,” she smiled. He smiled back and then she kissed him.

While Bean and Pendergast were making it official, Ivette had not gone back and worked on Oona’s new gown. See, she had lied to Edgar. Instead, she went back to her little home and started baking. She baked two pies and a loaf of bread. She was going to back more when she noticed how late it had gotten. She let out a yawn and decided to call it a night.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. yes i do have like 10 fics going on now, thank you.


End file.
